


Jump

by 3988Akasha



Series: Friendship Chronicles [12]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Cock-Blocking, Fear, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass have been friends forever...and Bass won't let Miles fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timid_Timbuktu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_Timbuktu/gifts).



> Because she wanted something from Bass' POV

“Hey Miles.”

“Bass.”

“What are you still doing up here?”

“Just enjoying the view.”

“It’s better from the bottom.”

“Perv.”

Bass moved up to stand next to Miles, hands clasped behind his back. “Since when are you afraid of heights?”

“Since about ten minutes ago when they told us to jump off the damn tower.”

Bass bent forward over the edge, looking at the men waiting at the bottom. Some of them were starting to point up at the top and Bass could see the distinctively impatient tapping of their sergeant’s foot. He wondered if Miles had taught him that at some point during the early days of boot camp.

“They gave you a rope.”

Miles glared at him and Bass just smiled. He wanted to enjoy the moment a bit more, the idea that Miles was afraid of something like heights just amazed him. Miles had always been the one to look for monsters under the bed, to leave the door cracked at night. Of course, they’d been kids. Now, though, now, Miles was stuck on the top of the rappelling tower with the whole platoon looking up at them. He wouldn’t let Miles look like a coward in front of the men.

“I’m going to hang them with it.”

“Not if you don’t get your ass off the tower.”

“I tried to use the ladder.”

“Ladder’s gone.”

“What?”

“Yeah, they took the ladder. They want you to use the rope. It’s sort of the point.”

“Bass – I can’t go down that way.”

He didn’t get it, not at all. They’d had a tree house as kids; they’d jumped off the cliffs at the lake. Miles had never been afraid of heights before, and Bass couldn’t figure out what made this any different.

“Miles, you’re getting off this tower, and you’re using the rope.”

“No, I’m not.”

“You are,” Bass argued as he hooked himself up the belay. “You’re going to follow my ass down.”

Miles looked at him, eyeing the rope suspiciously.

“And if I don’t?”

Bass smiled at him and patted his cheek. “Then you’ll never feel my ass again.”

If the situation was different, Bass would have laughed at the look on Miles’ face. It was like someone had taken his favorite gun or scratched his car.

“You’d cockblock yourself?”

“Miles, we can’t have sex up here. So, if you don’t come down the tower with me, you can’t ever have sex again. That’s not cockblocking.”

He watched Miles peer over the edge of the tower. Bass hooked Miles into the other belay. Before he'd gone back up the tower, the other men had started muttering about Miles, about his fear of heights, about how he wasn’t the super Marine he’d thought he was and Bass wanted to beat the jealous smirks off their faces. Miles had never left him, never let people abuse him and Bass wasn’t going to leave Miles here. He might toss Miles off the ledge, but he wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Take my hand,” Bass said, holding his out to Miles.

Miles looked at him and Bass didn’t like the fear he saw in Miles’ eyes, it looked unnatural. He didn’t like it. Thankfully, Miles put his hand in Bass’.

“We’re going to Superman it off this tower.”

Even though Miles looked at him as though he’d lost his mind, he didn’t let go of Bass’ hand. They’d been instructed on how to descent facing down and facing up, and all of the other men had chosen to go facing up, as it was more comfortable to descend the tower when you weren’t seeing the ground rise up to meet you. Bass hoped that by going face first off the tower, the men would stop whispering about Miles. He didn’t want to have to keep Miles out of any more – altercations.

“When we get off this damn tower, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll march with a limp,” Miles threatened.

Bass smiled, happy to hear the normal Miles. And, if some of that smile was anticipation of Miles screwing him into oblivion, well, no one else needed to know. Bass held the line out in front of him and watched Miles do the same. Miles gave Bass a tight smile and a small nod. Bass squeezed his hand. He could see the other men pointing up at them, imagined them taking bets on whether or not Miles went through with it, could almost see the knowing smile on their sergeant’s face. Bass would get Miles down the tower.

“Remember the rope we put up at the lake that one summer?”

Miles nodded, eyes still a bit wary.

“No one would jump off it. None of the older kids would go near it. But you? You climbed up the cliff and jumped right off the edge, didn’t even touch the rope.”

Miles looked at him.

“That’s what this is, but this time we’ve got a rope. Just jump off the tower, okay?”

Miles nodded.

“On three.”

“One.”

“Two.”

“THREE.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't exactly anywhere near how it would really happen at boot camp. I imagine this particular training course is for something like preparing for jumping out of a helicopter.
> 
> Aside from that, if you see any errors please let me know.
> 
> Also, we've skipped ahead to boot camp so the boys are post-high school.


End file.
